You'll Find Out in Thirty Years
by ushnuu
Summary: He missed the lightning bolt. He missed his only chance. Now Marty McFly - also known as Calvin Klein - is forced to grow up alongside his parents, eventually watching his younger self go through life just as he once had in the 1980s. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**November 12, 1955**

**10:01 pm**

Thunder rumbled in the sky above. The storm had approached, just like they knew it would. With a quick glance at the time circuits, Marty McFly could see he had less than three minutes until the lightning would strike the clock tower. Three minutes and he'd be back home, ready to save Doc Brown from the Libyans. It seemed as though his mind had formulated the perfect rescue mission - if only the damn car would start!

How many times had he turned the key, waiting for the engine to roar to life? Too many times, that was for sure. "Come on, dammit!" he cried, pushing the pedal to the floor as he turned the key again. Still nothing. "Drive! Please! Go!" Marty slammed his fist into the steering wheel out of frustration. This had taken a week of planning, and he was going to lose it all, all because the god damn car wouldn't start! The current time changed to two after, meaning Marty had two more minutes. The alarm that Doc had set for him had already gone off. Even if he got the car to start, he would be cutting it close. Marty should have already been driving towards the 'weather experiment' that Doc had set up down the street.

With a groan of frustration, the seventeen year old opened the door, hopped out, and gave the time machine a well deserved kick. "You piece of shit!" he shouted, kicking the car once more. Sure, DeLoreans looked cool, but they were really piles of crap. They constantly stalled. Marty knew Doc had had to make the time machine out of a DeLorean because of the 'stainless steel construction', or something, but it was still a dumb idea on the scientist's part. Of course, the Doc of 1985 would have never thought Marty would have been going back to 1955 without enough plutonium to return home.

Marty scrambled back into the car, turning the key once more. Still nothing. "Work, dammit!" he shouted, frantically trying to start the ignition and putting his foot on the gas at the same time. The only response was the clicking of the headlights. He was in trouble.

He gazed down the street, seeing Doc still struggling to free the wire from the tree. The clock ticked forward one more minute. Marty knew he had sixty seconds to pull it together, or he would be stuck in the past forever. There was no way they would be able to predict anymore lightning storms. The boy instantly began to regret not paying very much attention in his history classes.

"Come on, baby," he muttered, twisting the key again. Still nothing. "Come on!" he shouted, continuously turning the key. At this point, he wasn't even expecting anything to happen. If the car actually roared to life, Marty would be beyond shocked. At this point, he knew that he was in trouble. Even if he started the car in time, there was no way he would be able to reach the cable in time. Still, he did not want to give up. He wanted to strike out trying.

All of a sudden, a brilliant flash of light lit up the sky, hitting the Clock Tower, and passing through the cable that Doc had stretched out over the road. Marty could see it all from where he sat in the DeLorean, the car still not working properly. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to reach the cable, and he was supposed to be back in 1985 to save Doc. But he wasn't.

Marty pulled his legs up to his chest, holding his head between his knees. He felt like he was going to vomit. His stomach just wouldn't stop doing flips. "What now?" he whispered to himself. "What the hell are we going to do now?" He had a feeling that Doc wouldn't be able to get his hand on any plutonium - at least, not for a long time. Even if he could, Marty knew it would probably be a death sentence. That was what had occurred the last time that the scientist had taken plutonium. His only hope was that 1985-Doc would come back to save him, but was that even possible? Not if he died, as he had the night that Marty had travelled back to the damn 1950s. If he was dead, there was no way he could save the teen.

The sound of someone running down the street tossed Mart out of his thoughts. He had a feeling that it was Doc, but didn't want to look up. He was still feeling nauseous, and he had a feeling that just by moving his head he might end up being sick all over the time machine.

"Marty!" the man shouted, taking a hold of the handle and pulling the car door open. "What the hell happened?"

Marty took a deep breath and looked up at his friend. "The car, Doc," he explained. "It just wouldn't start!"

"Are you alright?" the scientist asked, leaning in closer to Marty. He seemed to be watching the boy's eyes, and that was when Marty realized he was crying. Hot tears of frustration and anger were sliding out of his eyes and down his cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end this way. It just wasn't! He was supposed to be back! If only the damn car had started! If only Doc had packed extra plutonium before the Libyans had shown up. There were a lot of 'if onlys' in Marty's life at the moment, but he needed to stop focusing on those. He needed to stay focused on the present - or the past from his point of view. Then again, if he was stuck here, the past was now his present.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded, wiping at his eyes.

Doc tilted his head to the side, looking Marty up and down a few times. Marty knew that the man could see right through his lies - they'd known each other long enough. "Alright," said Doc, clearly deciding to not acknowledge the fact that Marty was anything but fine, "Do you want to get out of there so I can give the car a quick check?"

"I don't know if standing up would be the best idea right now," Marty admitted, still feeling as though he would be sick at any moment. It was probably from shock.

He nodded slowly, still watching Marty with a wary eye. "Just take a few deep breaths and see if that helps to steady you out," he suggested.

"You're the Doc, Doc," Marty replied, following his friend's instructions. He sucked in a few deep breaths, holding them and then exhaling slowly. He still didn't feel great, but figured that getting to his feet might be a little safer now. Slowly, the seventeen year old pulled himself out of the DeLorean. As he stood, the world began to spin before his eyes, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Still, Marty would have preferred to be sitting, just in case. He slid down onto the pavement, leaning his back against the front tire of the DeLorean. He glanced upwards, noticing that the sky was still dark. He hoped that it wouldn't start raining.

As Marty sat, he could hear Doc muttering to himself. He couldn't quite make out the words, but he could also hear the sound of the headlights clicking as the scientist tried to start up the car. Clearly, he was getting the same results as Marty had been getting. That made him feel a little better about the whole situation.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the ground, his head back in his knees, but he knew it was long enough for rain to start coming down on Hill Valley. It was nothing to strong, just a little more than a drizzle, but it was enough to dampen the teenager's already depressed mood.

"I can't seem to find the problem, Marty," Doc finally said, stepping out of the car, a frown on his face. "We will have to bring it back to my lab for a more thorough check up. The Packard's down the street. Do you think you could drive it over here? I'll see if we can do the same thing that we did the first time we had to bring the DeLorean to my garage."

Marty brought his head up enough that his eyes were peeking over the bend in his knees. "I don't know, Doc. I don't feel like I'm really in any real mindset to be driving right now."

Doc seemed to think that over for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. "I presume you're right," he admitted. "You should now your own body and capabilities better than I would. If you just wait here, I'll go and get the car. Then we can bring the time vehicle back to the lab and I can see if I can find the problem." He paused for a moment, almost hesitant to speak again. "You, ahem, might be here for a while."

Marty nodded his head slowly, looking back down at his knees. There it was. The Doc had just sealed his fate. If the smartest man that Marty knew said that he might be there for a while, Marty had a feeling that it was the truth. "Just say it," he muttered.

"Hm?" Doc asked, although Marty wasn't sure if he was asking for confirmation or if he just had not heard what the seventeen year old had said.

"I said just say it!" Marty snapped, bringing his head up to look at Doc. "Just say it already! I'm screwed! ! I'm screwed! I'm stuck here! How else can I get back to 1985? With no plutonium and no lightning bolt, I'm stuck here forever!"

"I wouldn't say forever..."

"Just admit it!" shouted Marty, seeing the hurt look on the scientists face. He didn't even care. He was sick of the Doc beating around the bush. He could feel the tears starting ot pour out of his eyes again. "It's better to just tell me the truth than give me all this false hope! What happens when I'm still stuck here five years from now?"

Doc let out a soft sigh. "Something could always happen, you now. My future counterpart could show up in the time vehicle, saving you-"

"Wouldn't that have already happened?" Marty shouted. He knew he was being irrational and lashing out at his friend for no reason. It wasn't Doc's fault the DeLorean had stalled. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. Marty just needed some way to get out his feelings, and yelling at the Doc seemed to be the only way that would work. "Wouldn't you come back right after the lightning struck the Clock Tower? Because, obviously, you can tell I'm freaking out right now! I don't think you'd want to put me through something like this!"

"Perhaps my future counterpart decided returning to this point might be dangerous to the space time continuum. He might, in fact, run in to me as he tried to return you to 1985."

Marty let out a soft sigh, pushing his wet hair off of his forehead. "Just go get the car, Doc," he breathed, trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want to make the older man think he was upset with him. He was just upset in general. "I just wanna get back to your place."

"Alright Marty," Doc said, giving his friend a pat on the back. "Maybe we can talk about this more once we get inside and get ourselves dried off a bit."

He nodded as the scientist walked away, although he didn't really agree. What else was there to talk about? He was stuck there. That was that. There was no way out of it. He was stuck in the 1950s, growing up at the same time as his parents. Jesus, if he stayed in that time forever, he'd be the same age as his parents by 1985. He'd no longer be the seventeen year old slacker. He'd be a forty seven year old, most likely with a job to help support a family.

He'd have a wife, and her name would _never_ be Jennifer Parker. Not at this rate. If things went the way Marty was perceiving they would go - meaning he was stuck in 1955 - he'd never see Jennifer again. Not for another thirteen years, anyways, and even then she would only be a baby. There was no way their relationship could continue. Marty felt the tears once more, welling up in his blue eyes, this time more out of the fear of all he'd lost than out of frustration. He'd lost so much, all because the damn car just didn't want to start. How unfair was that?

The teenager continued to sit in the rain, enveloped in his thoughts. How much would change for him now? He was going into a predetermined future. Sure, Doc had told him that times can always change, but could they really change all that much? His mother and father were happily together now, and he knew the outcome of pretty much every major event in the next thirty years to come. He knew when the Beatles would break up, when Elvis Presley would die, when he and his siblings would be born. And, to top it all off, he knew when the Doc would be shot by the Libyans. Now he had all the time he wanted to explain to the scientist the words he had written in the letter, but would he really want to hear them?

"Come on Marty, it's time to go," Doc said, placing a hand on Marty's shoulder. He jumped, not having realized Doc was back already. The older man held out a hand and Marty accepted it, being helped to his feet. His head was reeling from all he'd been through. He still felt physically ill, probably because he knew what was awaiting him in the next thirty years.

He walked over to the Packard and settled into the passenger seat. Doc used a chain to hook the DeLorean and the Packard together so he could bring both of them back to his home. The engine of the car started up smoothly, and Marty let out a soft moan at the sound. If only the time machine had done that. If only it had cooperated. But it hadn't, and there was nothing that he could do about it now.

Leaning his head against the window, Marty closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The rain started to get harder, the farther they drove away from the Courthouse Square. To Marty, it felt like a transition. The Clock Tower was where all his dreams had come crashing down. It was where he had gone from the teenager in the 1980s to the teenager of the 1950s. Marty just wasn't sure if he would ever really be ready to make that change.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to do some re-working of this chapter and the next, and then hopefully continue the story as originally planned. I didn't change anything major here, just rewrote some parts because I feel as though my writing style has somewhat changed since June. The plan here is still to do one chapter from this Marty's point of view, then the next chapter from post-1968 Marty's point of view, and then back to this Marty, etc. I just feel that for this Stuck-in-the-50s-Marty, those are the two defining moments for him; when his present became the past and when his past met his future. I hope you enjoyed t his! Drop me a review so I can improve :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 12, 1968**

**7:04 pm**

The call came just as Marty had finished clearing the dishes off of the table. He had two plates stack on top of each other, with two glasses balancing precariously on top.

"Do you want me to get that?" his wife called from the other room.

He carefully placed the dishes down beside the sink as he responded, "No! I've got it!" Marty wasn't sure whether this was a moment that should make him happy, or one that he should be fearing. He reached the phone in the living room and picked it up, deciding just settling on a neutral emotion would be best. "Hello?"

"Marty?" an all too familiar voice replied. George McFly's voice was just dripping with excitement.

"Hey George," he said, leaning on the wall and finally allowing a grin to spread across his face. "What's up?" Even though he already knew the answer to his own question, George wouldn't know that he knew. No one else was supposed to know that he knew.

"It's Lorraine!" replied the man. "She had the baby! It was only about an hour ago, and she wanted me to tell you first! Hopefully you're not busy doing anything - we wanted you to come down and see him!"

Marty grinned to himself even more. "Really George, that's great! I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay," George responded. "I guess that I'll see you in a bit."

"Right. See you in a bit. Goodbye."

"Bye Marty," the man responded before the line went dead. He let out a soft laugh before replacing the receiver to the cradle it came from. He continued into the kitchen where he saw a cake sitting on the table. His wife must have pulled it out while he had been on the phone.

"What did George want?" she questioned as she turned the tap on, beginning to fill the sink with water.

"Their son was born today," the man responded, still grinning. His wife's eyes widened slightly. "See, I told you."

She chuckled softly before nodding her head in agreement. "That you did," she agreed. "So, what are you doing? Are you going to see him?"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

She let out a soft sigh before walking over to her husband and linking her hands behind his neck. "But Marty," she moaned. "It's your birthday! I baked a cake and everything!"

"The cake will have to wait," he shrugged, tipping his head slightly to look at his wife. "I really think I should go see there baby."

All traces of joking disappeared from his wife's face and her look turned solemn. "Is it okay to see him? I mean, remember what Doctor Brown said. It could cause a lot of, er, _problems._"

Marty waved his hand, as if completely casting aside the idea. "That was only speculation on Doc's part. He can't really say for certain what will happen. I think that if he doesn't know who I am, then there should be no problems. Besides, I might as well try. I'll have to see him at some point, unless you'd rather we moved away."

She considered Marty's point before nodding her head. "I guess you're right," she whispered. "Just be careful, okay? If you feel like anything bad might happen, then leave. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," he responded, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll probably be back in an hour," he began, stepping out of her arms and hurrying to grab his shoes. "We'll have the cake then!"

"Marty," she called out, stopping him in his tracks, the door hanging partially open. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Just in case something does, um, happen," she murmured, "Just know that I love you, okay?"

"I know," he responded with a quick grin. "I love you too." She looked at the grin and smiled. Marty let out a soft chuckle before hurrying out of the house towards the car in the driveway. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the car up. It came to life instantly and her guided it out of the driveway.

Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday he was living in the 1980s. It had been, what, over ten years since he had learned of his horrible fate. Obviously, Marty had come to terms with it since then. That wasn't to say that he didn't miss the 80s, though. There were still days when he wondered what it would be like to be this age now, living in the 1990s, most likely married to Jennifer.

That wasn't to say he was dissatisfied with his wife. No, he loved her, he truly did. It was just, the thirty year old often wondered how life would be different if he had never gone back in time - if he was married to Jennifer. Would they have any kids yet? He and his wife weren't really expecting children. Having them probably wasn't the best, since Marty wasn't even supposed to be in this time. As Doc had said, it could cause many problems with the space time continuum, brining to life people who had previously not existed.

The man eased the car down the street, heading towards Hill Valley's only hospital. It was out on Doc's end of town, so it wasn't really that far from Marty's home. As he drove, he couldn't help but think about his wife's words. About Doc's time travel theories. What if seeing himself as a child did do something to rupture the space time continuum. Marty knew that Doc was someone that often overreacted, but what if he was spot on with this prediction.

The thirty year old breathed out softly and shook his head. He had to stop thinking that way. Sooner or later he'd have to meet himself. Her just hoped that as his younger self grew up, Lorraine and George wouldn't make the connection between their appearances. That could cause some problems, not necessarily for the space time continuum, but for their relationship.

Marty reached the hospital about five minutes after leaving his house and pulled into the first available parking space he could find. He hopped out of his car and hurried into the big white building. The receptionist at the front desk greeted him with a large smile.

"Hello sir," she said, still smiling widely. Marty had to assume that it was a requirement of her job, since her brown eyes didn't portray the same look of joy as her lips did. "Are you here to visit or is a medical emergency occurring?"

"Visiting," Marty said, leaning on the counter. "I'm here to see Lorraine McFly."

"Yes yes," the woman said, nodding and shuffling a few papers around. "And why is Ms. McFly in the hospital?"

"She just had a baby," Marty replied. The woman smiled as she pulled some papers out of her stack.

"Ah yes, congratulations for her. You're here to see the baby I presume?" Before Marty could answer, the woman continued to speak. "The McFlys are in room 36. Down that hallway." She pointed to Marty's left and the man nodded. "Have a good day now!" she said, waving the man away. Marty blinked at her then turned to his left.

He was filled with an air of confidence as he walked towards the room his future (or was it past?) parents were in. Doc had to be wrong. His wife had to be wrong. Nothing bad would happen. No one knew who he was. The baby was too young to even comprehend anything, so there was no way he would be able to sense that he would be able to tell that he was being held by _himself_.

The numbers increased the further Marty walked. He had just passed room 29. A smile was planted on his face, and no matter what he could do it just wouldn't go away. He was proud for Lorraine and George. They had become his friends over the years, a much better relationship then the one they'd had back in 1985, and he knew how happy they'd be to have this new addition to their family.

The thirty year old stopped as he reached room 36. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his confidence falter. What if he was just deluding himself into thinking that the Doc was wrong? What if what he was about to do would ruin everything - not only his life but the lives of everyone in the whole world. Marty shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to do this. He reached up and knocked softly on the door. The knob twisted open a few moments later and Marty took a small step back.

"Marty!" George said, standing in the doorway and grinning broadly. His dark hair looked like it hadn't been combed or slicked back at all. It was a strange look on the man but Marty tried not to think too much of his father's hair.

"George!" he said, patting the man on the back. "How's Lorraine? How's the baby?"

"Lorraine's fine!" he replied, stepping aside to allow Marty into the room. "So's the baby!" Marty stepped inside and saw his mother laying in the hospital bed, the one day old version of himself curled up in her arms.

"Wow," he muttered, taking a step forward. It felt unreal. He was standing there, beside George, but he was also in Lorraine's arms. He could feel his head swimming for a moment so he leaned on the wall. He could do this. No matter how strange it might be, he would have to get used to it. He could only hope the dizziness would soon pass.

"Isn't he just beautiful?" Lorraine asked, looking up from the baby to smile at Marty.

"Yeah," Marty said, swallowing hard and pushing himself to stand without support again. The dizziness was quickly disappearing, a good sign. "So where are the other kids? With your parents?"

"Yes," George answered, nodding his head. "We left them with Sam and Stella. Didn't want them making a mess around here. You know how much energy Dave has."

Marty laughed and nodded. He'd seen the little boy running around on the lawn all the time, and he could recall some early memories of Dave, always being hyper.

"So Marty," Lorraine said, speaking up again, "Do you want to come over here and see the little guy?" Marty hesitated for a moment before making his way over to the hospital bed. He seated himself in the chair beside the bed and watched Lorraine.

"What did you name him?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well," George said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Speaking of that….. We had a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, how would you feel about being named our son's godfather?"

Marty's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "I'm- I'm-" he sputtered, trying to get a hold of things. Who had been his godfather before he meddled? Hadn't it been Uncle Toby? Marty wasn't positive. "I'd love to," he finally spit out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wonderful," Lorraine said, reaching over with a free hand to squeeze Marty's leg. "We named him after you, you know," she said. "Since he was born on your birthday and all. It seemed only fitting."

"And it's also a family name," George piped up. "My great-grandfather was named Martin and he had a brother named Seamus. That's this little guys middle name."

"Martin Seamus McFly," Marty muttered, grinning. It was good to say his name again - his _true_ and _full_ name. "I think it sounds great."

"Do you want to hold him?" Lorraine asked. "He is your godson and we did ask you to drive all the way here."

"Oh it was no trouble," he said, waving off the idea.

"No trouble," she muttered, her eyes narrowing. "It's your birthday! I'm sure you had something planned." Marty shrugged his shoulders and Lorraine rolled her eyes. "Just hold him, okay?"

Marty let out a soft sigh and nodded his head. This was the moment of truth, really. He'd be looking directly at himself, touching himself, feeling himself breathe. If the world didn't start unravelling then they'd be safe. He rose from the chair and leaned over the hospital bed. Lorraine lifted her arms up slightly and Marty slid his hands underneath the baby blanket. "I've got him," he told his mother, cradling the baby in his arms. He stepped back to the chair and took a seat.

So far so good. There seemed to be no signs that the world was ending, no signs that the fabrics holding the space time continuum together were slowly unravelling. Really, all Marty could think about was the little child in his arms. The baby's eyes were closed but he was still awake. Marty could tell from the baby's breathing. It wasn't deep enough to be sleep.

It was an amazing feeling. Marty couldn't quite tell if it was merely the fact that he was holding a newborn child in his arms, something he'd never done before, or if it was because what he was holding in his arms was _him_. It was him exactly thirty years ago, when he'd been born. Things had been different though, when that version of him had been born in that timeline. Lorraine still drank and smoke. Their marriage was still strained. They weren't happy and George wasn't as successful was he was now. It had all been different.

It was amazing how the two timelines could intertwine with each other. Here he was, reliving a day over again with a completely different outcome. All because he had meddled with his parents meeting. Because he had taken that stupid time machine back, everything was different. No day would be the exact same as he could recall it from what Marty now considered his 'past life'. Everything would be changed.

"Hey little guy," he said, looking down on himself. Baby Marty had yet to resemble Thirty Year Old Marty, except for perhaps the nose. They had the same nose. He looked up at Lorraine and George, the latter of which had moved to perch on the side of the bed, who were both staring at him with warmth in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "Welcome to good old 1968."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not as happy with this as I'd like to be (nor am I happy with how long it took me to update) but this will have to do for now! I'll probably go through and edit it sooner or later to hopefully improve it, but this is what I have right now! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**November 14, 1955**

**8:30 am**

It had been raining on and off again since Saturday night, but Marty didn't mind. The rain seemed to match his mood - gloomy. Then there would be a patch of sunlight, like the moments when Marty was actually speaking to Doc and smiling and laughing like old times, and then the sunlight would be swallowed by gloom once more as the teen remembered why he wasn't home yet. He would _never_ be home. He was stuck there for good.

Doc had tried every other possible solution he could, none of them working out. He had yet to find what had caused the DeLorean to stall, so there was really nothing they could do with the time machine anyways. A car that couldn't run could not get up to 88 miles per hour. There was no way.

"Come on Marty," Doc said, walking into the room and straightening out his jacket. "We've got to get going." Marty didn't move from his sea by the window, his blue eyes following each raindrop as it ran down the window. The Doc sighed and walked over to the teenager, placing his hands on Marty's shoulders. "I know this must be tough on you," he said, shaking his head. "It really is horrible, but you can't mope around my house forever. If you want to actually fit in we've got to get going."

"I don't want to," Marty stated simply. All he wanted to do was stay locked up in Doc's house. There was nowhere else he wanted to be - except perhaps 1985. He knew he sounded like a child but this was a lot to take in. When Doc had told him nine days ago that he was stuck in 1955, he hadn't been that worried. The two hadn't carefully examined every possibility, every loophole, every idea. Now, they were all out of ideas. There was no way they could predict where another bolt of lightning would strike. Marty had gone through his wallet at least ten times searching for some kind of clue that might allude to a lightning storm but had some up dry. It was hopeless.

"You've got to," said Doc, patting the boy on the back. "I've already arranged for a meeting with Vice-Principal Strickland so we've got to hurry up. You don't want to make a bad first impression on him!"

Marty just shrugged and continued to stare out the window. "He'll probably just think I'm a slacker anyways," he muttered. "That's what he's always thought of me."

"But you can start fresh!" the scientist cried, thrusting his arms into the air for evidence. "Mr. Strickland doesn't know who you are and doesn't know that George is your father. Maybe he'll have a different view on you this time."

Marty tore his eyes away from the window and turned to look at Doc. "Doubt it," he replied. "Why do I have to do this, Doc? Can't we just say I already graduated and leave it at that?"

"You don't look old enough to have already graduated Marty," stated Doc. "Besides, you've already visited around the high school. I think it was implied that you were considering attending."

Marty grumbled some choice words under his breath, hoping Doc couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. "What am I supposed to tell everyone?" he asked. "I told my mom and dad that I was leaving town for good, and now I'm just suddenly back?"

"Just say that your plans changed and leave it at that," suggested the scientist. "And remember, I'm your uncle - that's why you're staying with me." Doc gave the boy a smile. "You'll do fine, Marty! You just have to get adjusted to it, that's all. Now, I laid out some clothes on my bed for you to wear for your first day."

Marty reluctantly go to his feet, heading towards Doc's room. A button up shirt and a nice pair of pants were lying out on the bed. The teen quickly slipped out of his jeans, red t-shirt, jacket and red vest (which he had been wearing since Saturday night) and put on the 1950s clothes. He took a quick glance in the mirror, groaning. He looked like a tool; like one of the kids back in the future who Marty would never associate himself with. However, that was the style in 1955, so Marty knew he had to go with it. He knew the routine, having caught on pretty quick. He had to slick his hair back and style it just so. Everything was so much neater in the 50s than the 80s. It was just all so strange.

After slicking back his hair into the appropriate style, Marty left the room. "Won't this screw things up?" he asked, walking towards Doc with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Like, mess with the space time continuum or something? I'm not supposed to be here."

"There's not much else we can do," Doc admitted, heading towards the door of the mansion. "I can't have you just live in here for thirty years, never getting the chance to leave. We've got to get you out there into society. You just have to be careful, Marty! Try to stay away from your mom and pop."

Marty nodded his head, following the older man out the door. "Yeah, I learned that one the hard way," he responded. The boy walked towards the passenger seat of the car and opened it, sliding in quickly. He didn't want to have to get enrolled in the school, but he would rather get the whole ordeal over with. At least Biff would hopefully be less of an asshole. Marty could only hope that his dad punching Biff in the would make the boy a lot less intimidating than he had always been.

The two drove in silence, and Marty thanked the fact that Doc only lived a few blocks from the high school. That way it wouldn't be awkward if he just sat there and did not speak. He Didn't want to speak to the Doc, even if the DeLorean stalling had not been his fault. Quite honestly, Marty just needed to get his frustration out somehow and, although he knew it wasn't fair, he was taking it out on Doc. The two had barely spoken since Marty had missed the lightning. They had had a few good conversations which had caused the teen to smile, but he had then gone out of his way to abruptly end the conversations.

Marty was still not used to how neat and clean the town centre of Hill Valley looked - much like the appearances of the people, really. It was still rather shocking, compared to what he was used to 30 years into the future. Of course, he realized, he would have to grow used to that. He would be seeing sights like that for a long time.

"I've made you a birth certificate," Doc said as they drove. "I gave you the same birthdate, just bumped it back by thirty years. Your official name is Calvin Martin Klein - that way you can substantiate wanting to be called Marty." Marty gave a sideways glance to Doc, nodding his head to show that he had heard what his friend had said. The interior of the car fell silent again as they drove, Doc's eyes on the road and Marty's eyes out the window.

As soon as they pulled up to the school, Marty was out of the car. Doc hadn't even pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Let's get this over with," grumbled Marty, beginning to walk towards the school. Students were running into the school, clutching books and lunches in brown bags.

"Hi Calvin!" a blonde in a pink poodle skirt called out as she ran past him, hurrying up the steps to the school.

"Er, hi," Marty called back in response, giving a little wave. He had no clue who the girl was; he'd never seen her before in his life. It crossed his mind that perhaps she was one of his mother's friends, or that she had been in attendance at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, and had seen his performance of Johnny B. Goode. In retrospect, that had probably not been a good idea, especially now that he was sticking around in the past.

"Marty, wait up!" Doc was saying. Marty glanced over his shoulder to see the scientist jogging to keep up with him. He came to a stop at the top of the stairs and waited for Doc to catch up. He did, and the two stepped into the school together.

It looked exactly the same as it had on the 7th, when he had first set foot into the retro high school. It didn't look like anything he had done by sticking around in the past had severely altered anything. At least, it hadn't altered anything that he could see right off the bat. Everything looked normal - or as normal as it could get for 1955.

The best thing about Hill Valley High was that not much had changed since the school had originally opened. There were very few changes, such as adding lockers and classrooms, between 1955 and 1985, so Marty found his way around the school rather easily. He lead Doc towards the main office, the two walking in silence. Every so often, someone would stop to say hi to Marty (or Calvin as they called him) and one student even gave a cheerful "Good morning Doctor Brown!" to Doc.

Although Doc paused to stare at the girl, Marty kept walking. He didn't want to be held up. He just wanted to get this thing over with. "Marty, slow down!" called out Doc, walking faster to catch up with his younger friend. "Look, I know you're upset. And I understand that. I just don't appreciate the fact that you're making it appear as if this was all my fault!"

"Well Doc, hate to break it to you, but it _is_ your fault," Marty responded, turning his head away from the scientist.

"How-"

"If you hadn't invented that goddamn time machine, I wouldn't be stuck here now," he explained, not even giving Doc the chance to ask for clarification.

Doc let out a sigh, removing his hat to rub at his forehead. "I don't think you can blame me for what my future counterpart-"

"We're here." Marty stopped walking as the two reached the main office, turning to look at the Doc. Doc just sighed, placing his hat back on his head, not even bothering to continue his argument. He grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door, propping the door open with his hand as Marty followed him into the office. A young looking, red-haired secretary looked up from her typewriter.

"Hello Doctor Brown," she said, smiling at the man. "Are you here to see Vice-Principal Strickland?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Doc replied, returning the woman's smile. "This is my… nephew, Calvin Klein." He gave Marty a pat on the back, and Marty smiled, trying to show to the secretary that he was happy, despite the fact that he was not. "He's going to be staying with me for the next little while, so I was looking at getting him enrolled here."

"Yes, well that's swell, isn't it Calvin?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and continuing to smile. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked, turning to Doc.

"Yeah… Swell…." he muttered, shifting his eyes away from her. His gaze landed on her name plate, and he raised his eyebrows. The name clearly read Ms. Walters, and Marty couldn't help but wonder if she was the same, grey-haired, glasses-wearing, fifty year old secretary that would work in Hill Valley High in 1985. It wasn't that far-fetched a possibility. What was far-fetched was that Ms. Walters was _hot_ in 1955. Marty shook his head, trying to forget that he had ever thought that the secretary was attractive. It was just _weird_.

"Yes, I made an appointment for this morning," Doc replied.

"You can go right in then, Dr. Brown." Ms. Walters waved her hand towards the door of Strickland's office, a smile still planted firmly on her face.

"Thank you, m'am," said Doc, giving her a nod of his head. He walked towards the office door, Marty following behind with his frown back on his face. Doc opened the door and ushered Marty in before closing the door behind them and taking a seat in front of the desk. Vice-Principal Strickland sat behind his desk, a pen in his hand and a solemn look on his face.

"Good morning Emmett," he said, nodding at Doc.

"Good morning Gerald," he responded. "Your secretary probably informed you already, but I've come here to talk about enrolling my nephew, Calvin Klein, in school here."

Strickland narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "I've seen you around before, haven't I Klein?" he asked.

"Yes sir," responded Marty, hoping to start things off on the right foot with Strickland this time.

"In the cafeteria with Biff Tannen, am I right?" he asked. Marty nodded. "And at the dance! You put on that ridiculously loud performance." Strickland shifted so he was leaning back in his chair once more.

"Yes sir," he repeated.

"Do you have a birth certificate with you, Emmett?" Strickland asked, not breaking his stare on Marty. The seventeen year old was starting to grow uncomfortable.

"Right here," said Doc, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the forged certificate. He handed the birth certificate to Strickland who finally turned away from Marty so he could read what the sheet said.

"Can I see some identification, Emmett?" Strickland asked, handing back the birth certificate. Doc nodded and pulled out his wallet. He took the certificate back from Strickland, tucked it away in his jacket once more, then handed over his drivers license. Strickland looked it over, nodding from time to time. "Everything looks in order," he declared, returning the license to the Doc. "Now, why did you say Klein was living with you."

Doc paused for a moment, and Marty had a feeling that he hadn't been expecting that question. "My, uh, my sister - his mother - she hasn't been doing too well these past few months, so I figured I'd give her a break for the rest of the year, let Calvin stay with me."

"I though you were an only child?" Strickland asked, getting to his feet.

"We, uh, we don't take about my sister much," Doc explained, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Father thought she was a bad influence on me as a young boy. She, er, moved when I was very young."

"I see," nodded Strickland, either accepting the Doc's story or not caring enough to get him to admit to the truth. "Well," he continued, turning towards Marty with a smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll be a fine edition to our school here."

Marty's blue eyes widened. He had never in his life seen Strickland be this nice to him - to any McFly, really - before. Clearly, the man was just biased to hating their family. "Thank you, sir," Marty muttered in response.

Strickland stuck his hand out and Marty took hold, giving the Vice-Principal a nice and firm handshake. "Welcome to Hill Valley High School, Calvin Klein."

* * *

**A/N: **Talk about an extremely long wait, huh? My Back to the Future obsession kind of dwindled over the summer, but at the end of March/beginning of April it all came rushing back at me, so here I am with the third chapter of this! I hope you liked it, and I apologize for the wait! I really hope that it won't happen again, because I feel like I have a lot of muse and motivation for this right now! So drop me a review! I always love to hear what you liked, what you didn't, what I can improve on and if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
